Insanity
by GoreslashDOW
Summary: Welcome to a world of beheading, Yangderes, dust nukes, and baguettes. This is an abomination of a fanfic, but who cares! We're all insane here.
1. Chapter 1

**By: Joker, and Reaper**

 **And Batman, but only a little bit.**

 **Hello everyone, Reaper here. This is a crack fic I worked on with the other people**

 **in our little competition. We're actually making this into kind of a series, as we have another in the works. It's kind of short, as we killed everyone in the universe, but whatever, this was so much fun to write. Enjoy!**

Once upon a time, Yang was a yandere. She loves fire, in fact if she had the chance, she'd

burn something every day. Her little sister likes to chop things. Also, Yang's lover, as she was a yandere, (Yangdere as she calls it) is Cardin. He loooovves Yang, he loves her so much he kissed her. They also went on a mission together and he took it too far. Once in the middle of the night, he even looked at her. SCANDALOUS! In Forever Fall Forest Cardin and Yang were going to the bathroom at the same time ( not suspicious at all). He also asked her if he could make babies together. After that she made it so that he couldn't make babies at all anymore. Once Yang and Cardin left the forest they were ambushed by five members of the White Fang. Cardin screamed like a girl and Yang killed all five on accident. While covered in blood, something snapped inside Yang, and she smiled and said to Cardin "I killed them for you."Cardin replied

"It was just luck .Luck! LUCK!" Then, using his semblance, Cardin turned his arms into baguettes. As he ate his arm( by the way he would constantly talk with his mouth full so food fell out of his mouth) he said" so Yang what are you doing tonight?"

"Killing people." she replied, "Wanna join me?"

"Ummmmmmmmm? Well you see…" he said as he slowly walked away.

"I see how it is," Yang said with tears in her eyes, "You're already killing people with another girl. IS IT NORA, I'LL KILL HER!"

" No no no no honey you're just a crazed psychopath."

"Oh, okay then." she said as she calmly walked off, eating a slice of a baguette and twirling a knife in the other hand.

" Wait! Yang come back here!" He then got his head cut off by a female innkeeper. (You know, the one Qrow said had a tiny miniskirt)

" Cardin!" She said sarcastically " Oh! Yeah I don't like him." She mumbled as she walked away. She then heard a crunching from behind her, and saw the innkeeper was chewing on the baguettes that were formerly Cardin's arms. " Hey! I don't care if you kill him but his baguettes are mine!" "Team! To me!" she yelled, and the rest of team Rwby came to fight off the innkeeper. Sadly, her semblance was beheading, and they all died. Now their spirits haunt the inn forever. Mwahahahahahahahaha. Their heads also haunt the inn, as the innkeeper put them on display. And we all wonder how much more of these heads does she have?

"Don't forget about me!" Cardin said, as most of his organs are in his head, because he has a very small brain.

" NO ONE CARES!" Everyone shouted. In retaliation team JNPR (without Phyrra of course.) launched a dust nuke against the innkeeper. AND DESTROYED THE UNIVERSE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. But some say, Cardin's baguette arms are still out there, somewhere.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, this is Goreslash again with the second chapter for Insanity. It's just going to be a series of One-shot cracks, centered around RWBY. It won't be completely RWBY though, we'll have other things in there too. I kind of want to do a soul eater one next. Well, whatever, enjoy!**

"But I need this cheesecake!" Erza said. She was talking to the grocery store manager,

whose name tag said Ruby Rose.

" I'm sorry but you don't have enough money, in fact you don't even have the right

currency," Ruby explained

"Your name is Ruby! You should take jewels!" " Well we don't!" She yelled back as she

noticed everyone was looking at them.

"Oh yeah! Then It's time to dd-dd-dd-d-d-d-d-d-duel! I summon Winged

Kuriboh!" she tossed a card at Ruby's face, but nothing happened. "Noooo! But I believed in the heart of the cards!"

" It doesn't work that way idiot!" She said as she threw Blue Eyes White Dragon at Erza.

Somehow, it was actually summoned, and it stood, towering over Erza, also destroying part of the store.

"Yeah! You've activated my trap card! Go! Winged Kuriboh!" Erza yelled.

" Requip! Into demon armor!" Ruby was then encased in black armor. "Hahaha! You'll

never get that cheesecake now Erza!"

" Yes I will, and you can't stop me!" She said as Ruby pulled out her scythe. "Go Winged

Kuriboh!"

"How many of those do you have?"

"70"

" oh my…" Ruby said as she looked past Erza " What is that!?"

"That's a demon! And her name is Mirajane! I summoned her by sacrificing 97 of my

Winged Kuribohs!"

"What, You said you had 70 not 1,000!"

"Yeah, but I have 65 velociraptors. They're my pets!" " Ok, you want to play that way,

toucan play at that game, I summon 65 toucans!"

"Hahahahaha! You've activated my trap card!" Yang laughed evilly from the side. "It's

called Forget About the Other Player! I instantly win, and I get the cheesecake!"

" Nooooooooo! I can't believe I lost!" They both said in sync.

"Roar of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu yelled, accidentally hitting Erza, when it was aimed at

Ruby.

"Natsu!"

"Oops" he said as he started to run away

"Yo, what's up me home doggies." Jaune said, walking in.

" The sky! Go away Juane!" everyone yelled

"Hey, I was in the bathroom, what's wrong?" Cardin said, with his pants still down so

everyone could see his little... "baguette"

" Don't look!" Yelled Ezra.

"Put something on," Natsu exclaimed. "You're just like Ice Princess."

" Who is that!?" Gajeel said as he covered his eyes.

"That's just a stupid bully from my school." Jaune said. "You should pay more attention

to me my home doggies."

" Stop calling us home doggies!" Everyone exclaimed.

"K my homeslices."

"Ugh!"

"Your pitiful logic holds no sway here!" Yells Rin Okumura running through the store

setting all the cheesecakes on fire with his blue fire.

"Nooooooooooooooo I was going to eat those with my home doggies," said Erza.

"Anthrax anthrax anthrax!" yelled team JNPR in a conga line.

"Requip! Now you made me angry so die EVERYONE!" yelled Erza.

"Wait wait wait, calm down, I have a story," said Cardin, "One time I was hiking with my

girlfriend. Suddenly, a huge ursa was charging at us. Luckily I had a gun on me. One shot to my girlfriend's knee, and I could walk away at a leisurely pace."

"You have a girlfriend?" Yang asked.

"Not anymore!" Cardin said cheerfully.

"I don't care I will still kill you all except you neptune, you draw my attention." Erza said .

awkwardly.

"I SHIP IT!" Ruby yelled.

"What is going on here I'm here for my darling grey," asked Juvia?

"AHHH! I NEED AN ADULT! HELP!" WEISS YELLED.

"It's time to ddadadaduel." Said Goku.

"We don't need people from any more universes here!" exclaimed Henrietta, that girl

from Gunslinger Girl.

"KAKAROTH!"yelled Vegeta.

And then, from the strain of this many crossovers, the universe imploded. But some say,

Erza's Yugioh deck is still out there, somewhere. "FAIRY LAW!"Yelled Laxus. And then a new universe was born, it's god being Magic Dragon with wings.

"Fairy is strength is charging the world that maens all the life,ghost so

much as skeleton." He yelled.

"Oi home doggies," said mickey END


End file.
